Charlotte Turner
Charlotte Hope Turner, more commonly referred to as Charlie, is a main character in the Children comic series. She was the fourth of the five victims of The Missing Children Incident. After becoming a ghost, she went on to possess the animatronic Chica. Appearance Charlie is a young girl with blonde hair in short pigtails. Her eyes are blue and she wears a white shirt with two yellow stripes, orange-ish yellow shorts and orange shoes with light yellow shoelaces. As a ghost, her skin is a dark red color as a result of being burned alive in an oven. Her nose is gone and only shows the nostrils and her lips are gone exposing more of her teeth. History Charlie is first seen in Part 1, carrying a cupcake and following Spring Bonnie (William) to Michael's "party" alongside her friends. She doesn't speak until Part 2, when she asks if Chica will be at the party and that she's her favorite, to which William replies that everyone will be there. In subsequent parts she and her friends enter the Parts & Service room where they expect to find a party, but they only find spare animatronic parts. All the kids are told the animatronics aren't real, and when Daniel tries to leave he is pulled back by William. Charlie notices him pull out a knife and drops her cupcake in shock. She then watches as Daniel is killed, and cries out in Part 10 when she sees Bianca get strangled and killed. William then decides who to kill next, and when he chooses Charlie she begs that she just wants to go home. When that clearly isn't working, Francis steps in and tries to protect her. Charlie tells him he'll get himself killed and to not do it, he says he already let people hurt her and won't make the same mistake again. William then kills Francis, and his last words to Charlie are that he's sorry. William then gets back to killing Charlie at the end of Part 13, by picking her up by the shirt and taking her to the pizzeria's kitchen while she pleads to be let go. He ignores her, and starts talking about how to make a pizza, especially the last step; cooking it. He opens the kitchen's oven and shoves her inside, before turning it on as hot as he can. Charlie tries to convince herself it's just a dream, but is snapped back into reality once she starts to feel the heat. She begs to be let out as she slowly melts, her body being taken out later as a bloody mess. After the other kids are killed and Foxy gives their corpses a show, William stuffs her body into Chica the Chicken in Part 28. Charlie is seen next in Part 38, having just woken up as a ghost. Bianca calls out to her, and being quite dazed, Charlie starts acting somewhat like a zombie by repeating her friend's names and making strange movements. Bianca thinks Charlie isn't herself anymore because of her creepy appearance and behavior and begs for Charlie not to hurt her, which snaps her out of it. Charlie asks Bianca why she would think that, and Bianca says it was because of her face. Charlie doesn't understand what she means, but agrees to let Bianca touch it. When she does, it causes Charlie excruciating pain, her screaming and saying "it hurts" and "it's burning". Bianca begs for the Puppet to help her, but he can't. Later in Part 43 after Francis explains to Bianca how they're all dead, Charlie decides to accept it, saying to Bianca "It's not like you can't believe it. You just don't want to...". She also doesn't find Daniel's jokes during this time funny. In Part 46 when Michael is brought up, Charlie, along with her other friends blame Michael for their deaths, despite Sammy insisting otherwise. When Michael does appear in Part 47, Charlie is quite shocked by his appearance. Later, even after hearing Michael's side of the story, she, Daniel, and Bianca yell at him to go away in Part 50. Sammy then yells at all three of them about how they're all horrible friends, which Charlie just says whatever to. In Part 58 Sammy tells the group that they'll have to possess the animatronics their bodies are stuffed in to hide from the guests and staff of the pizzeria. Daniel goes first, and as Bianca does it in Part 62 Sammy comments that she's quite energetic, to which Charlie responds by telling him she was quite good at hide and seek. Sammy then reminds her that it's her turn to possess Chica, which she does perfectly. After when Daniel is wondering why Sammy is talking so rudely to Francis, and Charlie responds that they probably don't like each other. After Francis possesses his animatronic in Part 63 the group goes over how to act like their animatronics. Charlie says that she'll just have to talk about the pizza and how good it is, despite it not actually tasting that good. Once daytime has rolled around, in Part 68 Charlie and the others make last minute preparations to perform as their animatronics. Charlie goes over all the ways she'll need to act as Chica, and hopes everything goes well. When the show starts she finds she can't control Chica as the animatronic is moving on its own. She asks Chica to at least let her try, before realizing how pointless talking to a "fake chicken robot" is. Charlie's father Albert is seen in Part 71 searching for his daughter, mentioning how he "can't lose her again". Charlie is seen again in Part 78, reminding Bianca that Daniel must be okay because he's dead and can't feel any more pain than he already does. She also mentions that the thing that deactivated Freddy resembled a crank. Later that night in Part 84, the manager of Fredbear's gets one of his employees to hide the bodies, who is utterly disgusted by Charlie's corpse. He can't tell the body's gender and hides it before having to give any further details. In Part 90 the animatronics' AI is shut off, allowing Charlie and the others to move their animatronics again. After briefly talking with Daniel, Sammy declares that he has something "surprising" to share with the group. Charlie tells him to just tell them already since it can't be too bad, as Bianca said. When he mentions killing, Charlie, in slight denial, tries to make sure he didn't actually say "kill", which he did. She only speaks up again in Part 101 where she yells at Sammy that she'll do it, but only because she has to. In the next page, she insists Sammy kill first instead of one of them to teach the group how, and is once again disturbed when Sammy suggests ways to kill. After Bianca was pressured into killing the current nightguard, in Part 106 Charlie asks Sammy to check on her. He asks why she isn't the one checking on her, before realizing she probably just doesn't want to see Bianca killing someone. When Bianca returns in Part 110, Charlie doesn't expect Bianca to have actually killed someone but is concerned when she sees her insane eyes. When Bianca tells her she did, in fact, tell the guard she is shocked, but Bianca tells her to cheer up and that it'll help them reach freedom sooner. In Part 116 while Bianca and Sammy discuss how to hide the body, Charlie comments to Daniel how disturbing it is that Bianca is suggesting ways to hide a body. In the next page when Sammy asks the two if they want to see the corpse be stuffed, she says they're pretty good staying put. The next day in, Part 131 Charlie, along with Daniel and Bianca check the state of their bodies in preparation for them to be found. Bianca asks Charlie if her corpse is in at least decent condition, to which Charlie responds that she doesn't want to talk about it and that it's worse than bad. She goes on to say how she's jealous of the way Bianca died since her body is barely damaged. Bianca tries to reassure her and says Michael's body is probably worse, but Charlie says at least his isn't disfigured, and that she's "something you'd see in a horror movie". Bianca tries to make her feel better by saying her father would still love her if he saw her, and reaches out her hand to touch her. Charlie screams at her not to touch her as it hurts, and Bianca immediately apologizes. Bianca then continues by telling her that her body will be found and put to rest, and her spirit will stay with the group. Bianca reminds her of the phrase "It's not what's on the outside that matters, it's what's on the inside". Charlie comments that her Dad used to always say that, and Bianca says that's because it's true. She compares her to Sloth from The Goonies; he was ugly, but helped everyone in the end and was a nice guy. Charlie then said that Bianca's probably right and that she shouldn't worry about how she looks, and thanks Bianca. In Part 135 Charlie briefly snaps at Sammy that they're listening to his talk of Bianca possibly manipulating her friends. Charlie doesn't appear again until a year later in Part 204, where she possesses the now withered Chica. She asks Sammy why he left them to rot and suffer, but that they learned how to take care of themselves. The group then says in unison to Sammy that he just abandoned them. When Daniel is explaining what happened when Sammy and Michael were gone, he mentions how Bianca made Charlie do something and she chimes in how afraid she was of doing it. Daniel says Chica's hands were covered in red, and Bianca feels bad for the guard who had to suffer what happened. Later when Sammy asks if he can explain his side of the story, Charlie tells him to go ahead. In Part 209 Charlie explains exactly what happened when Sammy was gone. She says that Bianca gave them the same talk about killing, and Charlie eventually gave in to doing it to get her to stop talking about it. She then hid behind the nightguard and knocked him out, though not killing him. She finished him off by punching him in the face until his face was just as disfigured as hers. Sammy tells her to tell him more, but she says he should tell them how he knew to find them here. Trivia * Her middle name was chosen by /u/AdventureFreddy. Category:Dead Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The 5 Missing Children Category:WIP